How to Save a Life
by walnutdemon
Summary: Yumi and Ulrich alone...the night was perfect...before Xana intervened.  Now Yumi is alone once again with Ulrich, speaking the words that need to be spoken.  UxY.  One shot.  Songfic.


**Nerdwithagun: It's midnight, I was in bed, and I was suddenly plagued by this story. Now I must write it. I do not own Code Lyoko (I wish I did) or the song How to Save a Life by the Fray. Buy the way, italics is past, regular is present, and bold (asides from now) is song lyrics.**



How to Save a Life

**(piano interlude comes in**

_Ulrich gently caressed Yumi's soft skin beneath the covers. She reached up and kissed him again, gently, sweetly.__Their bodies were pressed together beneath the covers, and the clock was slowly approaching midnight. _

_The lovers paused a moment to take a breather. Before Ulrich could do anything, she opened her mouth and licked a bead of sweat off of his cheek. Ulrich smiled and did the same. Nothing could ruin this night for them. _

_They rolled side by side to each other. Yumi shut her eyes for a moment and felt Ulrich's arms wrap around her chest. She slid hers around his waist. They stayed there for what seemed like hours, just hugging each other. Finally Ulrich released her and rolled onto his back. He looked upwards staring intently at the blade of her fan, a deep expression on his face. Yumi rolled over and threw her arm over his chest. She rested her chin down on her arm, gazing at Ulrich._

"_Penny for your thoughts," she said. Ulrich snapped back to reality, jumping a little. Yumi laughed._

_He glanced over at her, smiling. "I dunno, just thinking of how perfect tonight has been." He began to sit up. Yumi continued to look at him._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Just going downstairs to get something to drink. You want something?"_

"_Sure!"_

_Ulrich got out of bed, hastily putting his pants back on. He walked out of the room, and Yumi could here his footsteps going down the stairs. She smiled and sighed._

**Step one you say we need to talk**

**He walks you say sit down it's just a talk **

Yumi walked down the hall of the hospital wing. She was on the verge of tears. Her parents had stayed in the waiting room, all three knowing that it would be better and less stressful.

She arrived at the room. After knocking on the door once or twice, a young nurse answered it. The nurse had dirty blonde hair in a bun and a deep red lipstick. She smiled at Yumi. "Are you a relative?"

**He smiles politely back at you**

**You stare politely right on through**

Yumi said nothing and shook her head. "Friend?" the nurse asked.

A tear ran down Yumi's face. "We're close," she said. The nurse nodded. "Well, I'll make an exception with you. I'm going to run some test results, and I'll be back in a little while." The nurse hurried down the hall. Yumi stepped into the room.

**Some sort of window to your right**

**As he goes left and you stay right**

She gazed around the room. It was a small, with a little window looking out onto the street. Then she saw him. Ulrich. Lying there, with instruments hooked up to him and burn marks all along the visible parts of his skin. Yumi sat down and began to sob. All of her friends were on vacation. She was all alone tonight.

**Between the lines of fear and blame **

**And you begin to wonder why you came**

_She lay there in bed, waiting. She curled a piece of hair around her fingers. Suddenly, she heard a crash from downstairs and a muffled groan. The hair dropped from her fingers. Hopping out of bed, she threw her night robe on and ran out of the room._

**Where did I go wrong I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

_More crashes came from downstairs. Yumi quickened her pace, stumbling down the steps three at a time. She screamed when she saw what was at the bottom of the stairs._

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

After a few minutes, Yumi lifted her head from the night table. She gazed at Ulrich lying before her. Lifting her hand, she gently brushed her hand along his cheek. She bit her lip. And squeezed her eyes shut.

**Let him know that you know best**

**Cause after all you do know best**

She leaned forward, and whispered into his ear. "Ulrich, I love you. You have no idea how much I love you. We'll pull through this together, I promise."

**Try to slip past his defense**

**Without granting innocence**

She took a deep breath and continued. "You're my savior, Ulrich. You're tough. I know you are. And your heart is soft. That's why you're going to make it. You may look a wreck, but you're going to make it." The response was the _beep-beep…beep-beep_ of the heart rate monitor.

**Lay down a list of what is wrong**

**The things you've told him all along**

"Don't die, Ulrich."

**And pray to god he hears you**

**And pray to god he hears you!**

_Yumi ran to the sight before her. Ulrich was on the floor, squirming, struggling, and groaning. Electric shock waves ran over his body. 'Xana,' Yumi thought. His eyes rolled back in their sockets. "Help…..me……"he managed to choke out._

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

_Blood began to seep from gashes in his skin, and a pool of blood began to form around his head. Yumi dashed for him, throwing her arms around him but quickly jumping back because of the electric waves._

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

"_Help me!" he screamed. Yumi nodded and quickly pulled out her cell phone. Dead. She ran for her home phone._

**As he begins to raise his voice**

**You lower yours and grant him one last choice**

_She dialed 911 quickly. After the call, Yumi ran back over to Ulrich, crying. The electric waves had stopped, and his body was laying there, shaky and sweaty. She embraced him. A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived._

**Drive until you lose the road**

**Or break with the ones you've followed**

_The workers ran in. "Out of the way!" they barked at Yumi. They hoisted Ulrich up and put him on the stretcher. Yumi followed them out. Her parents had driven up now. "What's going on?" they shouted. Yumi buried her face in one hand and pointed with the other. Her parents looked and immediately understood. The ambulance drove off in the dead of the night. _

**He will do one of two things**

**He will admit to everything**

_Beep-beep….beep-beep,_ went the heart rate monitor. Yumi gazed at him. "Well?" she whispered to him. "What do you say?"

**Or he'll say he's just not the same**

**And you'll begin to wonder why you came**

_Beep…beep……beep…beep…_

"Ulrich, please be okay!"

**Where did I go wrong I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep, _it went.

Yumi buried her head in his chest and let out a long, mournful cry.

Ulrich was gone.

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**



**Nerdwithagun: I can't believe I just wrote that! Now it's past midnight and I feel sad! Oh well. Reviews, please!**


End file.
